Dark Rice
by Allviran
Summary: Gohan and Trunks are the only two left.


Trunks glared at Gohan not completely sure what was going through his own mind. On one side, Trunks loathed Gohan for betraying him and everything that ever meant anything to either of them. On the other hand, the dark passion haunting Gohan's eyes was incredibly hard to resist. This was probably just another one of Gohan's stupid tricks.

Gohan smiled slightly. "What's on your mind, Trunks? I can see it in your eyes that something is bothering you."

Trunks was burning with rage. "How could you, Gohan? You didn't do anything to stop them from killing Goten, your own brother. And what about Videl and Pan? You let them both die too. Why didn't you stop him?" Trunks was furious but the last thing he wanted to do was to take his anger out on Gohan. Trunks found himself taking a step towards Gohan.

Gohan's smile fell. "How could you think that I just stood there and watched my brother, wife, and daughter get killed? There was nothing more I could do to help any of them. Trunks, you need to believe that I really wanted to help them."

"So then what was stopping you?" Trunks demanded. A strong feeling burned his heart. Trunks took a few more steps closer to Gohan, ready to do what ever his body led him into doing.

Gohan stared deep into Trunks' blue eyes. "You were stopping me, Trunks. I wanted to help fight them off, but you were already down. And I was obligated by Goten to protect you from harm in this battle."

Trunks stood still, barely a foot away from Gohan. "Since when do you hold on to obligations? And even when that costs the life of your family. You're really willing to risk all of that just for me?"

Gohan sighed. "Complications, Trunks." Gohan's smile returned to his face. "You'll understand when you become an adult."

Trunks was unable to make sense of any thing Gohan was saying. "But what are you going to tell your parents? What will that do? Did you even bother thinking about that?" Trunks found that his rage was fading the closer he moved towards Gohan. How could Trunks hate Gohan? It seemed like wasted energy...

"I don't know what my parents will think. But I can assure you that I will tell them the truth. I'll even break the news to your little sister," Gohan joked.

"That isn't funny Gohan. Bulla will be torn apart. You need to figure out a way that won't hurt everyone. A way that won't hurt everyone like you hurt me." Trunks could not seem to hold beck any of his words.

"Then they never need to know what happened out here," Said Gohan. "I won't ever return home. And with what you know, neither will you."

Trunks closed his eyes. He could not hold back his frustration much longer and was afraid that any minute he could have Gohan dead next to Goten, Videl, and Pan. 'Hold it together, Trunks,' he found himself repeating in his mind. "I won't go with you Gohan. I can't leave my parents and my sister behind. That would cause more problems on top of what we already have. Go on without me, Gohan. I'll tell them you died in the battle too." Trunks turned away from Gohan.

Gohan grabbed Trunks' shoulders and spun him around until they were face to face. Gohan looked down at Trunks, but Trunks in turn looked away. "You will be coming with me, Trunks. It's the only way."

"The only way for what?" Trunks demanded angrily.

"This is the only way it can happen. You need to trust me, Trunks. Please trust me," Gohan begged.

Trunks looked back up into Gohan's dark eyes. "Why should I trust you? How do I know that you really are telling the truth about any of this? Why would Goten want you to protect me? It doesn't seem to fit in my mind. And until it does, you're on your own." Trunks shook Gohan's hands off of his shoulders and turned to walk away.

Gohan was unable to think of anything to keep Trunks from leaving. That was that. Trunks was going to leave Gohan all by himself. There was no hope in trying to convince him otherwise. It was over and Gohan would just have to face the facts. He was selfish, only thinking of himself. That wasn't Gohan... Gohan always did what he could for the best of everyone, not just what he was told to do.

"Wait, Trunks," Said Gohan. Trunks stopped. "I'll go back and tell everyone what happened. I don't really know what came over me."

Trunks just shook his head and continued walking. There was nothing more that could change anything about the situation. Gohan stayed his distance behind Trunks, but followed him all the way back to West City to break the news to everyone. It was hard, but it had to be done.


End file.
